


La tragicomédie de Moussette

by Loupiote54



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Arthur is too dramatic for his own good, Ecosse is an idiot, Gen, Violence on rabbit
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 22:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loupiote54/pseuds/Loupiote54
Summary: Un lapin meurt et c'est le drame.





	La tragicomédie de Moussette

**Author's Note:**

> Quelqu'un connaît mon dico des nations sur FF.net. Si non, pas de problème, ce one-shot peut-être lu indépendamment. Si oui, vous connaissez la référence^^  
> Disclamer: Hetalia est à monsieur Himaruya, je ne possède rien

Une personne ordinaire arrivant ce jour-là à cette heure précise dans cette petite clairière forestière aurait pu voir un petit garçon blond vêtu d’une longue tunique et d’une cape verte jouer avec un lapin portant un ruban rouge autour du cou. Cette personne aurait trouvé la scène mignonne ou ne se serait pas soucié d’un gamin débrayé. Peut-être se serait-elle inquiétée qu’un enfant ne devant pas avoir plus de huit ans soit sans surveillance dans les bois. Qui que soit cette personne, elle aurait pensé ce petit bout d’homme inoffensif. Une grossière erreur.

Déjà, Arthur n’était pas seul mais attentivement gardé par ses amies les fées. Ensuite parce qu’il était dangereux. On ne pouvait pas être la personnification du royaume d’Angleterre et être incapable de se défendre. Un humain normal n’avait aucune chance face à lui. Malheureusement, celui qui sortit de l’ombre n’était pas humain et aucun être magique ne poserait la main sur lui. Les cheveux roux en bataille et le visage couvert de tâche de rousseur, ce garçon était au stade de sa croissance où des jambes longues et maigres dépassent d’un torse minuscule et où le visage commence à perdre les rondeurs de l’enfance. Il tenait un arc adapté court à la main et un carquois était accroché à sa ceinture. Il encocha une flèche et visa l’autre garçon.

-Toi, dit-il d’un ton neutre.

-Ecosse.

Le lapin disparut dans les buissons. L’enfant se dressait devant son aîné. Il savait qu’il ne pourrait pas éviter la flèche. Au-moins, Moussette s’était enfui. Le rouquin l’interpella :  
-Pour toi bâtard, de la part de maman !

Il tira en même temps. Une vive douleur lui transperça l’épaule. La jeune Angleterre grimaça mais refusa d’émettre le moindre son. Hors de question de donner cette satisfaction à Allistair. Ce dernier s’éloigna après quelques injures, frustré par son manque de réaction. Après quelques minutes, il se laissa tomber sur le sol et laissa couler ses larmes. Ecosse lui avait dit qu’ils ne seraient jamais frères et ne cessait de lui reprocher la disparition de celle qu’il considérait comme sa mère. Elle avait disparu peu après l’apparition de la jeune Albion. Arthur ne gardait d’elle que le souvenir d’une odeur de rose et d’une chevelure cuivrée brillant au soleil mais elle lui manquait tous les jours. Ses frères et sa sœur aînée se souvenaient de son visage mais aucun ne se souciait assez de lui pour lui parler d’elle autrement que pour lui reprocher sa fin. 

-Je la pleure moi aussi, dit-il à personne en particulier et les fées se mirent à chanter pour le consoler.

Calmé par leurs voix, il se leva et se dirigea vers le château de son roi, escorté par ses amis magiques. Sur le chemin, il tomba sur une petite nation blonde aux yeux bleus, vêtue d’une longue tunique. Malgré son air efféminé, il s’agissait d’un garçon. C’était le seul autre représentant qu’Arthur ne craignait pas. Le jeune royaume de France, arrivé le matin même de Paris, le fit asseoir dès qu’il vit la hampe de la flèche dépasser de la frêle épaule.

-Ne bouge pas, je vais devoir découper un bout de tes vêtements pour enlever ça correctement.

Le plus jeune se blottit contre Francis, confiant. Son ami opéra rapidement. L’arme était rentrée tout droit, l’extraction serait simple.

-Serre les dents mon lapin.

Il tira un bon coup, provoquant un cri de douleur. Ses petites mains serrèrent le bras de son ami.

-Chut, c’est fini Arthur, murmura doucement l’autre nation.

La blessure se referma toute seule en quelques secondes, ne laissant qu’une tâche de sang comme preuve de sa présence. Le jeune représentant se laissa câliner et consoler par France. 

-Allez viens, j’ai préparé un bon repas.

Malgré son sourire et ses mots gentils, Francis était intérieurement furieux. Il ne savait pas pourquoi la fratrie d’Arthur s’acharnait sur son protégé mais un jour, il irait leur expliquer ce qu’il pensait de leur comportement à coup d’épée. Surtout cet Ecosse et son maudit arc ! Dès qu’il aurait trouvé une parade à la magie qu’ils utilisaient pour dissimuler leur piste, il leur montrerait la colère d’un fils de Rome. 

En attendant que ses recherches aboutissent, il pouvait juste laisser Arthur seul le moins souvent possible mais malheureusement, ses obligations de nation le retenaient trop souvent Outre-Manche. De plus, son lapin avait un petit côté sauvageon et aimait courir les bois en solitaire. Il lui avait avoué ne pas aimer rester sans lui au château. C’était adorable mais le plus âgé préférait le savoir à l’abri derrière ses murs épais. Il espérait que le bon repas qu’il avait préparé le réconforterait. 

Les deux nations rejoignirent les quartiers qu’elles partageaient, où une marmite mijotait sur le feu. Francis congédia le serviteur chargé de surveiller le repas et huma le fumet qui en émanait. 

-Hum ! Parfait !

Il se retourna vers Arthur pour le découvrir blême et tremblant, le regard dirigé vers un ruban rouge trouvé sur la table.

-Où tu as trouvé ce ruban ?

-Coincé dans un buisson d’ortie, alors que je relevais mes pièges. Enfin, techniquement, les pièges des braconniers dans la forêt…Il y a un problème ?

La nation d’outre-mer avait un très mauvais pressentiment, qui grandit quand l’Albion demanda d’une voix étrangement calme et maîtrisé :  
-Qu’est-ce que tu as préparé ?

-Du lapin ? répondit-il d’une voix hésitante.

-Assassin ! Tu as tué Moussette ! hurla le blondinet avant de jeter dramatiquement sa cape par terre et de fuir par la plus proche fenêtre.

Francis finit par le retrouver après deux heures de recherche frénétique.

-Arthur, je suis désolé. Je t’en prie descend de cet arbre, implora le représentant.

-Non ! Tu t’approches, je tire !

-Cet arc est dix fois trop grand pour toi, tu vas te blesser !

Normalement, il n’aurait même pas du pouvoir bander l’arme et il maudit la force surnaturelle des nations.

-Je n’écoute pas les tueurs.

A genoux devant le chêne, il fixa la petite nation qui le visait avec un arc plus grand que lui, en équilibre précaire.

-Mon lapin…

-Les lapins, j’ai vu ce que tu fais avec ! cria son ami.

Il tira, réussissant à ne pas tomber par miracle. La flèche adopta une trajectoire erratique qui s’acheva dans le bois d’une poterne, frôlant au passage l’oreille d’un domestique dont le seul tort était de se trouver au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Le pauvre homme glapit et s’enfuit le plus loin possible de sa nation en colère. Francis battit en retraite.  
Après avoir enterré les restes de Moussette, s’être excusé maintes et maintes fois et offert ses gâteaux préférés à son lapin, il n’était toujours pas pardonné. A court d’idée, interdit de revenir au château par le représentant furieux, il partit errer dans les bois, seul et la vue brouillée par les larmes. Au bout d’un moment, il s’assit au bord d’une rivière, secoué de sanglots et trop effondré pour marcher plus longtemps.

-Euh, ça va ? demanda une voix inconnue.

Francis leva la tête et s’essuya les yeux. Devant lui se dressait un grand dadais roux, vêtu comme un chasseur. Par cette reconnaissance instinctive de leurs semblables qu’ils possédaient tous, il sut aussitôt qu’il s’agissait d’un représentant. Il ne semblait pas hostile, plutôt inquiet.

-Tu sais, il va bientôt faire nuit et les fées aiment jouer des tours aux personnes égarés.

-Je ne peux pas rentrer. Mon protégé me déteste.

-Tu es France ? Je croyais qu’Angleterre t’adorait ? s’interrogea l’inconnu.

Sur le moment, il ne se demanda même pas comment cette nation pouvait le connaître.

-J’ai accidentellement cuisiné son lapin Moussette. 

Le rouquin éclata de rire. 

-Ce n’est pas drôle ! Qu’est-ce qu’il va devenir sans moi ? Je le connais, il va recommencer à se promener seul dans la forêt. S’il tombe sur un de ses frères ou un des normands…

Il ne put articuler un mot de plus, terrifié à l’idée de son lapin sans protection. L’autre garçon cessa de rire et s’efforça de le consoler maladroitement.

-T’inquiètes pas, c’est un dur ce p’tit et les fées veillent sur lui. Il ira bien.

-Non, il n’ira pas bien, cria Francis. Il est petit et seul et effrayé et il pleure quand je dois partir ! Si seulement je pouvais faire confiance à ses frères et à sa sœur pour s’en occuper, je ne serais pas si inquiet ! Mais non, ils préfèrent lui lancer des pierres et lui tirer dessus !

L’autre représentant fixa ses pieds, les oreilles rouges soudain et lui tapota maladroitement l’épaule.

-Je peux peut-être t’aider. Je connais un peu de magie.

-Tu peux ressusciter Moussette ? demanda Francis. 

Il était peut-être chrétien maintenant mais se souvenait encore des prodiges de sa druidesse de mère et des magiciens de Rome.

-Non, on ne peut pas ramener les morts. Par contre, je peux prendre un autre lapin et le rendre immortel ou presque. Avec un tel cadeau, il devrait te pardonner. 

L’idée était bonne.

-Merci !

-Attends, j’ai encore rien fait et avant tout, il faut se mettre à l’abri avant la nuit.

Francis se releva.

-Tu connais un endroit ?

-J’ai une hutte pas loin. Ce n’est pas grand mais j’ai assez de fer et d’argent pour nous protéger tous les deux.

Il accepta l’offre. Les prêtres pouvaient parler avec dédain de « croyance païenne » mais cela ne l’empêchait pas d’avoir toujours sur lui des bracelets de fer et d’argent. Seuls les idiots ignoraient le danger posé par le Petit Peuple.

La hutte de l’autre garçon était propre et bien rangée. Il y avait quelques lapins dans un enclos.

-J’ai besoin de mon laboratoire de magie pour la transformation mais je n’ai pas le temps de faire l’aller-retour ce soir. 

Il hocha la tête, compréhensif. Un instrument familier attira son regard.

-C’est une cithare ? Tu es musicien ?

-Je joue et je chante. Et toi ?

-Pareil.

Une fois ce point commun trouvé, les deux enfants passèrent une soirée agréable, à échanger des chansons. Le rouquin lui offrit une part de sa nourriture, un potage simple mais nourrissant et ils partagèrent sa couche de paille. 

Le lendemain, Francis se réveilla seul. Il attendit, espérant que l’autre représentant ne l’avait pas juste abandonné. Son hôte finit par revenir peu avant midi, tenant dans ses bras une petite créature verte et ailée.

-J’ai fait aussi vite que j’ai pu. 

-Arthur adorerait l’animal songea France en souriant tendrement.

-Merci ! Je ne sais pas comment j’aurais fait sans toi.

-C’est rien. Va chercher ton protégé, il doit encore être en train de bouder dans un coin.

La nation courut vers le château, sans réaliser avant d’être à mi-chemin qu’il ignorait jusqu’au nom de son sauveur. Son lapin le saurait sans doute, l’autre représentant avait impliqué qu’ils se connaissaient.

Le royaume retrouva Arthur dans le même arbre que la veille, son arc coincé entre deux branches à ses côtés. Quelqu’un avait eu le bon sens de lui rendre sa cape mais les nuits restaient fraîches en cette saison. Serait-il malade ? Avait-il mangé quelque chose ? Bu quelque chose ?

-Va t’en ! hurla le jeune garçon dès qu’il le vit.

-J’ai un cadeau pour toi…commença le représentant d’Outre-Manche.

-Je ne veux pas de gâteau ! Je n’ai pas faim !

Un grondement sonore résonna dans la cour.

-Ce n’est pas mon ventre ! hurla encore plus fort la jeune nation pour couvrir le bruit.

Il lui tourna le dos, boudeur. France enleva le morceau de tissus qui couvrait la cage de son présent et l’ouvrit. L’animal enchanté vola directement vers son protégé et se posa devant lui, sur sa branche. Celui-ci le regarda un long moment puis tendit une main hésitante et commença à le caresser doucement. Francis avança prudemment jusqu’au pied de l’arbre et leva de grands yeux plein d’espoir vers son protégé. Son lapin gonfla les joues, lui tira la langue puis redescendit, son nouveau compagnon installé dans sa capuche.

-Je suis vraiment désolé Arthur.

-T’es pardonné, lâcha le plus jeune avant de se ruer dans ses bras pour un câlin.

Son ami le souleva et l’emmena aux cuisines. Après un bon repas (végétarien), sa nuit sans sommeil rattrapa la minuscule Albion qui s’endormit dans les bras de son ami. Le royaume le mit au lit et le lapin vert s’installa sur l’oreiller auprès de son petit maître. Francis s’installa à ses côtés avec un livre, souriant pour lui-même. Tout allait bien.

**Author's Note:**

> Review? Please?


End file.
